Cycron
La Cycron es una pistola de plasma Corpus que regenera munición una vez que se deja de disparar. El plano se puede desbloquear a través del laboratorio de energía en el Dojo. Esta arma se puede vender por . Características Esta arma causa principalmente daño de . Ventajas: *Daño de innato – efectivo contra contra armadura de aleación, róbotico y tendón. *Alto daño de – efectivo contra armadura. *La segunda mas alta probabilidad de estado de todas las armas secundarias continuas, detrás de la Embolist. **Puede conseguir el 100% de estado con Chamuscar, Congelación, Pestilencia de pistola y Sacudida. **El daño de innato confunde a los enemigos y les hace dispararse entre ellos. *No necesita recoger munición, ya que se regenera con el tiempo. **Tiene un retraso de 1 segundo después de disparar para regenerar munición. ***Regenera 40 de munición por segundo; necesitando 1 segundo para tener el cargador completo. *Atravesar innato de 1 metro. *Consume 0.5 de munición por punto de daño. Desventajas: *Daño de innato – poco efectivo contra escudos, carne infestada y carne fosilizada. *Bajo daño y sin daño de – menos efectivo contra la vida y los escudos. *El daño aumenta de 30% a 100% en 0.6 segundos cuando se dispara. Después de que el disparo se detenga durante 0,8 segundos, el daño se reduce al 30% en 2 segundos. *Baja probabilidad de daño crítico. *Multiplicador crítico por debajo de la media. *El alcance está limitado a 24 metros. Notas *Al igual que la Rampart y todas las Archcañón, la munición automáticamente se regenera después de 1''' segundo de no disparar. Este retraso se ve afectado por mods que cambien la velocidad de recarga, como Agarre rápido o Velocidad impresionante. **La velocidad de recarga también se puede aumentar de forma pasiva con Mesa, al usar una Protección elemental basado en toxina o estar bajo los efectos de Velocidad o Penitencia. *El rayo tiene un alcance máximo de '''24 metros. **Esto hace que la Cycron sea una excelente arma para tener muchos elementos, sumado a su daño de radiación base y su alta probabilidad de estado hace que los enemigos desaparezcan solamente por verse afectados por los otros estados. *Incluso si está equipada con Eyectar cargador, la Cycron no pasará por alto su retraso de regeneración de 1 segundo cuando está enfundada. En su lugar, el mod simplemente acelerará la velocidad a la que se regenera la munición cuando está enfundada, una vez que el retraso ha terminado. Consejos *Con la nueva función de doble empuñadura de la , la Cycron se combina bastante bien con una Glaive equipada con Sobrecarga de condición, ya que puedes disparar mayor cantidad de efectos de estado con 2 armas en la mano y con la conveniencia de recargar mientras atacas con un arma cuerpo a cuerpo. Curiosidades *La Cycron es la primer arma que utiliza la mecánica de regenerar munición fuera de las Archcañón. Multimedia centre|thumb|480x480px centre|thumb|480x480px Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed cases of Beam weapons not doing damage inside Limbo’s Stasis. *Fixed cases of Beam weapons not correctly damaging the Nullifier Bubble. *Fixed misleading Status Chance over 100% for Beam weapons in the Arsenal Stats. This was due to recent Beam weapon Status Effect changes that now have a chance to Status proc for every tick of the weapon's Damage (based on Fire Rate), instead of only ticking once per second. *Fixed Beam weapons not correctly damaging the Nullifier drones (they correctly damaged the Corpus inside and the bubble, but not drones). *Fixed Beam weapons not doing damage if you ran Warframe at roughly 10 FPS or less. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies affected by a crowd controlled Warframe ability for Clients. *Fixed Beam weapons not being able to damage enemies (alive but in a ragdolled state) when being affected by certain ‘crowd control’ Abilities. *Damage now ramps up over 0.6 seconds and after moving off target there is a delay of 0.8 seconds before it starts to decay over 2 seconds. *All Beam weapons now start their Damage ramp up at 20% (instead of 10%). *The Multishot chance should now apply more consistently with Beam weapons. *Fixed Beam weapons continuously firing when quick Meleeing. *Range increased from 20m to 24m. *Mag size decreased from 60 to 40. *Fixed missing Cycron ‘charge complete’ sound. *Increased the Beam weapon Damage ramp up time from 0.8 to 1 second. *Fixed Beam weapon Damage ramp up not happening per target. *Perfect accuracy and high fire rate is balanced by limited range and damage ramping up from 10% to 100% over 0.8 seconds when firing and decays back to 10% over 1 second after stopping. *Mastery Rank decreased from 9 to 8. *Damage changed from 60 Heat per sec to 23 Puncture/Slash/Radiation per tick. *Elemental damage changed from 100% Heat to 35% Puncture, 22% Slash, and 43% Radiation. *Fire Rate increased from 5 to 12. *Critical chance increased from 5% to 12%. *Critical Damage increased from 1.5x to 1.8x. *Battery Capacity increased from 20 to 60. **Regeneration delay reduced from 5s to 1s. **Regeneration rate increased from 20 per sec to 40 per sec. *Punch Through reduced from 2m to 1m. *Ammo consumption decreased from 1.0 to 0.5 per tick of damage. *Aimed Zoom reduced from 2.23x to 1.8x. *Tweaked the charging and firing sounds of the Cycron. *Fixed poor optimization on weapons like the Cycron. *Fixed Trick Mag applying to your Primary weapon when equipped on the Cycron. *Fixed the Cycron Status lasting longer for the Host. *Cycron battery recharge delay time is now halved when the mag is not empty. *Fixed not being able to equip Ruinous Extension on the Cycron. *Adjusted the Rift weight of the Cycron beams in Limbo’s Stasis to fix performance issues. *Fixed issues with building up infinite Cycron beams in the Rift with Stasis. *Introducido. }} en:Cycron de:Cycron Categoría:Single Sidearm Categoría:Corpus Categoría:Investigación Categoría:Armas de daño Radiación Categoría:Actualización 20 Categoría:Arma secundaria